


My Boyfriend's Out to Kill Me

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sassy Stiles, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Some characters are OOC, Stiles Stilinski as Spider-Man, Villain!Derek, derek is still a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new enemy in town for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man (aka Stiles Stilinski) and he's definitely different. Let's just say werewolves don't exactly get along with spiders. And of course, finally when Stiles meets a cute guy he has to be a crazy supervillain who wants to hurt him. </p><p>Being a superhero sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to challenge myself to write a sterek one (sometimes two) shot for every day of February. This one is late already and I only have the first chapter up but I will have the second up tomorrow along with my next one shot. Hope you all enjoy my own little collection and hopefully it'll give you a good library of sterek goodness at the end of the month!

It's every little boy's dream to become a superhero. Everyone always obsesses over how cool it'd be and how badass it'd make you look. 

Lies. Big fat lies. And Stiles is the proof of that.

Ever since he was bitten and all that shit (yeah, you know the story), Stiles' life was a living hell. He was constantly getting his ass handed to him by crazy mutated (or just really weird) people who come out of nowhere. Like seriously, who comes up with these guys? One thing all those superhero cartoons leave out is how fucking sore you are at the end of the day. Like Stiles on one day in New York. 

He walked up the stairs to his studio apartment with a limp in his step, because of course the elevators had to stop working on the day Stiles was pretty sure his ribs were broken. He prayed to the Heavens above that he just wouldn't run in to Malia, his landlords daughter.

"Stiles!" He spoke too soon.

Stiles plastered on a fake smile and tried to stand up as straight as he could when Malia came bounding down the steps.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day! What have you been up to?" Malia asked. Stiles wasn't cocky, he just knew a crush when he saw one. Especially one as obvious as Malia's. Bless the girls heart as no matter how many times he tried, she just never seemed to understand he prefers there to be something dangling between his significant other's legs.

"I'm good," he said simply. Oh how Stiles wanted to make a break for it and get into a hot bath. But he knew as soon as he moved, Malia would be all over him asking why he's limping and what happened. "Crap I think I forgot my key downstairs on the front desk."

Malia didn't waste a second. "Don't worry. I'm heading down there anyways to see my dad. I'll grab it and run it back up to you." She didn't even give him a time to answer before she was bouncing bubbly down the stairs.

Stiles should've felt awful for lying to get someone to go away but his muscles and bones disagreed. He practically crawled the rest of the way to his apartment and shoved the key (that was actually in his pocket) into the keyhole.

Stiles immediately stumbled over to his tethered sofa and laid down, groaning with each movement. He reached for the remote and was just about to turn his tv on when there was a knock on the door. He let out a cry and refused to get up, instead opting for yelling who is it.

"Me again!" Malia's muffled voice came from the other side. "Couldn't find your key but I guess you had it. Or you wouldn't have been to get in. So of course you had it. And uh, I gotta go now. Bye Stiles!"

He just waved his hand weakly even though she couldn't see him and made a noise. He didn't even have the strength to speak anymore. The tv finally came on and of course there was the news with his favorite anchor ever, Jackson Whittemore (note the sarcasm).

"Yet another day has gone by with that insect causing destruction in our streets. It's about time the NYPD caught the masked scourge known as Sp-"

Stiles just snorted and changed the channel. He couldn't take Jacksons obnoxious voice anymore and arrogant attitude. The next channel was another news one, but this time showing the fight that had occurred in the right way.

"Our local superhero has saved the day again!" this news anchor said. Stiles couldn't remember her name, it probably started with an S.

Another loud knock. "Look, Malia, I appreciate you checking up but I'm-" Stiles stopped speaking when the door busted open and it wasn't a peppy girl but a familiar, cheery guy. "Hey Scotty!"

"Dude, you're a mess." Always good to hear Scotts support.

"Well, hello to you too." Stiles turned back to the television as his best friend of almost 15 years closed the door and dropped a six pack on the table. Scott sat in the armchair next to the couch and looked at what Stiles was watching.

"I saw the fight, pretty nasty stuff," said Scott. He grabbed a can of beer and opened it.

"Yeah, turns out red spandex does not go well with claws and fangs. The guy was everywhere!" Stiles exclaimed. The news channel was showing a replay of the deadly fight that had occurred mere hours ago.

"He just came out of nowhere," Scott said and Stiles hummed in agreement. He reached for a beer and drank half of it in one sip.

Then Stiles lifted up his dark blue shirt to show matching bruises on his abdomen. "He was crazy strong, Scott. Stronger and faster than me. He's different than anyone I've ever faced." Scott gave Stiles an apologetic look when he saw the injuries. They were already getting darker and nastier looking. Then Stiles carefully rolled up the right leg of his jeans where there were three scratches that ran down his calf, dried blood around them and on his pants.

"Dude, these are some bad injuries. You might need a doctor," Scott said carefully. Stiles' eyes went wide and he shook his head. Scott sighed when he realized he'd never get Stiles within a yard of a doctors office.

"It'll heal with some ice and medicine." Stiles just brushed it off and lowered his shirt.

"What if he comes back before then though?" Scott asked and Stiles just shrugged again. He didn't want Stiles to get even more hurt, maybe even killed, by the new city supervillain. The guy was lethal. "So, part wolf huh? That's new."

"Looks like werewolves are real after all, Scotty boy," said Stiles. "And they do not like spiders." Scott laughed at that.

A loud noise came from the tv and the friends turned to see the part where the villain picked up a car and threw it at Stiles. He had just managed to leap out of the way and fling a broken part of it back at the evildoer. However he didn't even flinch, instead grabbing the metal scrap and ripping it apart with his bare hands. Stiles remembered when that happened and knowing he couldn't beat this guy just yet. 

"He's wearing a leather jacket and boots, though. Like literally the only thing that sets him apart is the black full-face mask. I'd say we have just another citizen turned crazy," Stiles pointed out.

Scott scoffed and studied the guy. "Yeah, a 'citizen' that has claws and fangs and can rip apart metal with his bare hands."

Stiles rolled his eyes at the brunette. "You're right. But maybe he's just lost. You didn't see his eyes, Scott. When they weren't flashing red at me, they were so human-like, so innocent."

"Yeah cause he's so innocent, Stiles." Scott stood up and grabbed his stuff. "I have to pick up Kira from work but I'll be by later. Take care of yourself!" Scott started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Later bro!" Stiles called to him as he left.

Stiles continued to lay there and watch shitty commercials when he realized he probably should take pain medicine. He got up cautiously and made his way to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. He moved some bottles aside as he looked for the Advil. But then Stiles realized he used up the last of his pain meds a couple days ago. "Dammit!" He yelled and slammed the cabinet door. Stiles instantly regretted it though when the force of his swing caused the mirror on the front of the door to have various cracks in it. Great, now he'd have to buy a new mirror.

With the pain a tiny bit duller now (thank God), Stiles threw on a fresh shirt, grabbed his things, and headed out the door towards the nearest convenience store. Luckily Malia was nowhere to be seen.

He ventured out onto the streets of New York, although the one his apartment complex was on wasn't as crowded as most of them. Stiles walked slowly down the road to his neighborhood Rite Aid. He greeted Marty, the owner, as he walked in. Let's just say Stiles needed a lot of medical supplies as the masked vigilante and used this Rite Aid a lot. He was a regular.

Stiles headed on the familiar path to the pain medicine, accidentally bumping into a guy on the way there. He apologized through gritted teeth as the force caused the pain in his abdomen to flare up again. The guy didn't pay him any attention though, just walking straight past Stiles towards the checkout counter. "Well then," Stiles said annoyed when the stranger was out of earshot. Then he just brushed it off and grabbed the bottle of Advil. 

Of course Stiles was stuck behind Mr. Rude in the line and the lady in front of them was taking forever complaining about how the store doesn't have her cigarettes.

The man paid no attention to Stiles though, just keeping his arms crossed and glaring at the floor. What did those precious tiles ever do to him? Stiles took note of what he was buying (hopefully something that would fix grumpy-pant's attitude). The man was only carrying one item, cheap black leather gloves. Stiles thought they looked like something a wannabe bad boy would get. Fingerless ones are cooler. But since when did they sell those? Stiles would have to ask Marty if they had a new apparel line.

But also why was the man buying gloves? It's fucking summer.

Finally the crabby lady left muttering God knows what under her breath. Grumpy was next and when Marty asked for his payment type the guy answered in what Stiles thought was the most angelic voice ever. It certainly didn't match that type of personality. It wasn't deep and raspy like Stiles thought it might've been. It was higher pitched and smooth and absolutely adorable. Ok, he's finding a guy maybe twice his size decked out in black adorable. But his awe was cut short as he was too distracted and the guy then left. 

"Stiles?" Marty waved him over. Stiles snapped out of his thoughts and quickly set the medicine on the counter and pulled out his credit card. "What, did you fall down the stairs again?" 

Stiles sheepishly laughed. That's what he'd told Marty last time he came in here to buy pain medicine and icy-hot. "Nah, just some headaches. Thanks Marty." He left before the old man could ask anymore questions.

Stiles was walking back when there was a high pitched scream. He ran as fast as he could (mind him groaning internally the whole way) in the direction of the sound. It soon led him into an alley where your run-of-the-mill thieves were roughing up a petite red-head who was scared to death. "Hey!" he called. He didn't have enough time to change into his suit so Stiles just ran into the fight, acting like a helpful citizen. "Get off of her!"

One of the guys pinned the poor girl to the brick wall while the other laughed and approached Stiles. Stiles could sense his fist coming and skillfully dodged his throws, adding his own punch to the guys face. But the man swung his knee up next and even though Stiles could sense every attack, he was still too hurt and the knee ended up hitting his side. Stiles couldn't bare the bruises on him as more and more pain erupted throughout his body. It was when he was groaning and doubled over that the mugger saw an opportunity and landed a solid right hook to Stiles' jaw. That was something that hadn't happened in a long time.

The man was just about to punch him again and Stiles was ready this time, but a large figure came out of nowhere and tackled the thief to the ground. Stiles' eyes went wide with shock as he realized it was the man from the store and the guy had managed to knock out the thief with one blow. Grumpypants (though Stiles should probably come up with a better nickname now that the guy helped him) only had to take two steps towards the other mugger before the guy was whimpering in fear and running away.

The lady cried out in relief and flung herself at the stranger. "Thank you so much! I was so afraid. You saved me," she repeated her thanks. Meanwhile, Stiles was still doubled over to the side and watching the interaction. That was supposed to be his hug, his thank you. He didn't want to sound conceded but Stiles saved people, that's what he was good at. And now he had...failed? What's even worse was that someone else had done a better job than he had.

The man comforted the girl and helped her to a car nearby after she said something to him. Then he walked back over and held out a hand towards Stiles. Stiles just looked at it for a second then back at the guy, who's eyebrows were raised. Then Stiles took hold of the large hand and thanked the guy after he helped him up.

"What you did was brave, but you shouldn't run into a fight you can't win. That guy would've killed you if I hadn't come in." And wow, alright. Mr. Hero just turned into a grade-a asshole.

Stiles crossed his arms and glared at the guy. "I'll have you know I'm a very experienced fighter. He just caught me by surprise. I had it under control." How dare the guy say he couldn't win the fight. He was Spider-Man for crying out loud!

Eyebrows just smirked and rolled his eyes. "Sure. I'm Derek," he said and held out a hand. 

Stiles hesitantly shook it. "Stiles."

"Nice to meet you Stiles," Derek said, still wearing that smirk. Stiles just remained glaring at the man.

"I have to get going," he said sassily and walked out of the alley. He knew Derek was following him.

"Maybe I should walk you home, to make sure you are safe," said Derek. Stiles just laughed and didn't make eye contact with the guy.

"I don't need a bodyguard. I can get home by myself thank you very much." He held his head high and sped up his pace. Derek didn't give in though and continued to walk with him with an amused look on his face.

"Ok, I won't walk you home. But I'll have you know my place is this direction too so you're kind of stuck with me," he said cockily. This guy was seriously getting on Stiles' nerves.

No one said anything after that. Stiles chose not to acknowledge the man by his side. He approached his apartment building and with a brief goodbye, left Derek out there.

Malia was behind the desk and her face lit up when she saw Stiles. She eagerly waved to him and he mustered up all the strength he had to wave back. Her face changed though when her eyes shifted. Stiles followed her gaze curiously and sure enough, Derek was right there behind him.

He held up his hands in mock defense when Stiles glared at him again. "I'm not following you! You just dropped this." He held up Stiles' key and shit, that's not a good thing to lose. Stiles took the key from Derek's hand with no words and made his way upstairs. As he was slowly making his way up for the second time, he wondered how he even lost it. With all his spider senses, Stiles knew where things were. He'd know if he dropped something. Stupid Derek and his stupid voice and his stupid distracting smirk. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Stiles groaned and flopped on his bed as soon as he made it into his apartment and bedroom. He wanted to sleep forever after all he'd endured that day. A new enemy, bruises all over, a hyper girl, an attempted mugging, and now a cocky bastard who has already wormed his way into Stiles' mind and wouldn't leave. 

So yeah, being a superhero sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and I'm sorry I don't have my second fic of 29 days of Sterek up! But I'll try and get two in tomorrow definitely!! Also Malia isn't in this chapter whoops but oh well. Here's the last chapter of this fic and I apologize for how messy and all over the place it is (I wrote this at one in the morning) but I've thoroughly enjoyed this universe so I may continue it in its own fic :)) Enjoy!
> 
> [Its unedited so there are probably a lot of mistakes sorry!]

Wolfy lays low for a while which Stiles is extremely grateful for, only showing up every once in a while to laugh at Spider-Man and kick his ass. But Derek sticks around like a pesky fly. Stiles ended up running into him the next day and he learned an unfortunate fact; Derek lives in an apartment down the street. Just his luck.

But Stiles really shouldn't be complaining. It was any straight girls or gay guys dream to have an extremely hot and muscular man bother you and tease you. Stiles had just met Derek but they bickered like an old married couple. After they exchanged numbers and started hanging out more, you could say they were 'friends'. At least that's what Derek called him. Stiles just addressed the guy as someone who won't leave him alone.

There was no denying the attraction to each other however. Despite all the teasing on Derek's part and the glaring on Stiles' part, the UST was unbearable. Scott can vouch for that.

"Please take your weird flirting somewhere else," said Scott as he sat down next to his girlfriend Kira. She jabbed an elbow into his side which made Scott pout at her and rub the spot. They were all at Stiles' place. The couple was lounging on the couch while Stiles and Derek argued in the kitchen over where they'd order food from. At this point Stiles had known Derek for a couple months. In between the thieves or psychos every once in a while, Stiles had actually had more free time than he's ever had with that wolf guy only showing up once in a while.

"Stop it Scott. I think it's cute," she said with a smile.

"No. No no no." Stiles barged in. "It's not cute. Derek's just an ass."

A loud laugh came from the kitchen and the man mentioned appeared in the door way. "I'm the ass? You literally started a pointless fight about takeout. Last time you said I could choose, remember?"

Stiles just took a seat in his armchair and cross his arms. "I don't remember that."

Scott rolled his eyes and turned on the tv. Jackson Whittemore was there again (yay). "While Spider-Man has still been causing chaos in this city, the new threat, Wolf Man, has been lying low. The two are probably conniving in secret about how to take over NYC."

"God does this dickface ever shut up? And Wolf Man? Even I can come up with something better," Stiles said with a laugh. Derek came in and took the last available seat which wasn't really a seat at all, it was the armrest of Stiles' chair.

"What's the difference between the names Wolf Man and Spider-Man though, besides the choice in creature?" Derek chimed in. Stiles rolled his eyes at that. Spider-Man was a cool name. It was. "Plus he goes by the Alpha." They all gave Derek a weird look. "I mean, that's what I've heard."

They all brushed it off and turned back to the television. "Whatever his name is, Spider-Man will take care of him. The guys a menace," Stiles sneered. Next to him Derek gave him an incredulous look.

"And who are you to judge? You don't know him." Derek stood up as he argued against Stiles. "The guy could have a rough life and maybe he doesn't want to be a menace but stupid Spider-Man keeps getting in his way."

Stiles glared at Derek and stood up as well. Scott and Kira exchanged a worried look. "You don't know him either Derek! But Spider-Man has been protecting this city for a while. The Alpha, or whatever his name is, is trying to kill Spider-Man."

"How do you know that? You weren't there." Derek got closer in Stiles' face and furrowed his eyebrow. "He probably doesn't want to kill anyone. He probably just has anger issues."

Stiles let out a sarcastic huff and stood up straighter to match Derek. "You speak like you're the Alpha, Derek."

Derek stuttered and took a step back. "I'm not. I just know a broken person when I see one." Derek stormed out of the apartment. 

Stiles stood there in shock. Yeah, he and Derek had their playful banter. However, that was good hearted and flirty (though he'd never admit that). They'd just had a real fight though and Stiles can't even explain to Derek why. He just wasn't on that level of trusting him with his biggest secret. But how could Derek not see that the Alpha was the enemy? He was the one causing destruction to the city.

"Stiles," said Scott cautiously. "Are you okay?" 

Stiles shook his head. No, he wasn't. He didn't mean to make Derek upset although he had no idea how. "Um, I'll be right back." Scott nodded in understanding and let his friend go.

Stiles raced down the stairs because they're faster than waiting for the elevator and out to the street. He figured Derek would head in the direction of his apartment. Sure enough, over the heads of the New York citizens, Stiles spotted a familiar figure. He rushed across the street, skillfully avoiding honking taxis.

"Derek!" The man stopped and turned when he heard Stiles.

"Just let me go Stiles." He continued walking. Stiles wasn't going to give up that easily and he grabbed Derek's arm, pulling him into an alley (that seemed to be their thing). "Stiles-"

"Just listen to me Derek," interrupted Stiles. "I didn't mean to make you upset and I don't want you to be mad at me. Whatever I said that set you off I'm sorry. Just please come back."

Derek pondered over that for a second before letting out a sigh. "Fine, only if I can choose where we eat."

Stiles laughed and blushed under Derek's gaze. "Of course. I'm sorry for acting like such a dick."

Derek gave him a smile and grabbed one of Stiles' hands in his own. The action caused a weird feeling to erupt through the boy. "Don't apologize," said Derek. "I acted dick-ish too. Can we forget about it?" Stiles nodded.

They slowly walked back to Stiles' place, hands not together anymore but brushing oh so subtly. "Do you really think he's just a tortured soul?" Stiles broke the silence between them. 

Derek looked at him. "I think that everyone has a motive for something they do. And it's best to figure out someone's intentions before jumping to conclusions." Stiles thought about that. Maybe Derek was right. Maybe the man behind the Alpha mask was just lost. He remembered those eyes, albeit barely, even though the last time he stared into them was months ago. Now that he thought about it, they started to seem familiar to him. But Stiles just couldn't remember them clear enough to decipher it.

"I suppose you're right," he said to Derek. "What do you think of Spider-Man?" He tried to be as subtle as possible. Hey, he liked Derek. There was no point in denying it anymore. And Stiles wanted to know what the man though of his alter ego. Maybe Derek thinks spandex are sexy? Or completely ridiculous. Probably the latter.

"I believe Spider-Man does good in this city, just not in the right way." That caught Stiles' attention and he gave Derek a look that told him to go on. "Handing over every criminal to the cops and shooting some webs at villains doesn't make you a hero. I think a hero should have a message they're trying to get out to the world. Spider-Man's alright but the guy seems a little too caught up in his abilities." Stiles fought the urge to fight back. 

Instead, he took a deep breath and thought over Derek's words. "Spider-Man is a hero, he saves hundreds of citizens almost everyday and people look up to him. His message is to keep everyone safe and protect this city," said Stiles. Derek snorted which caused Stiles to glare. "Sure beats a 'hero' that rips apart cars and throws them at people."

"Like I said," Derek started and he sounded rather defensive, "you don't know someone until you learn their past." 

They arrived up at Stiles' apartment and that was the end of their conversation.

~

The claws missed him by a centimeter. The Alpha was fast, too fast. Stiles always trusted his spider-like instincts but it seemed a wolves senses were a force to be reckoned with.

"Come on dude," Spider-Man called out. "Watch the suit, it was hard to make!" He flipped over an incoming scrap and picked up a manhole cover with a web, swinging it at the Alpha.

The cover hit the wolf in the chest and threw him off balance. Stiles took that opportunity to land a flying kick to the guys chest that sent him to the ground. That definitely angered the guy and red eyes flashed behind the mask while sharp fangs appeared in his uncovered mouth.

"You think you're all that, huh Spidey?" He stalked closer to the vigilante. "I come out here to make a statement and you shoot your pathetic webs at me. I'm quite hurt." His mouth twisted into a wolfish grin. With a loud roar, he ran at the hero and sent Spider-Man flying across Times Square. Nearby pedestrians gasped and fled in fear.

Stiles groaned at the incoming pain but stood up. His mind flashed back to what Derek had said. This villain wasn't a villain and he knew it. The Alpha had never actually hurt anyone purposefully besides Stiles now that he thinks about it. 

The wolf tensed up like he was ready to strike but Stiles just limped towards him with his hands up as a surrender. "Please, stop!" he yelled. "I just want to talk!"

"Talk?" the evildoer said. "You want to just talk?!" His eyes remained red and he was panting heavily. Stiles was honestly afraid but he didn't stop. He lowered his voice to a more comforting tone.

"I know you don't want to hurt people. Please let me help you."

The wolf seemed to be taken back by that comment and was surprised. "Really?" His voice wasn't as menacing now. "Is this a trap?" The tension returned but Spider-Man just collapsed in front of him. He was too tired to keep walking.

"I...I want to hear your statement," he croaked out. 

It looked as if the Alpha was about to say something but a strange look came over his face then he was running away from the scene at a superhuman speed. Stiles wanted to call out to him. He was willing to let the guy explain and maybe Stiles could get through to him.

But for now he just laid in the middle of Times Square, bloody and exhausted. He'd deal with acting like a therapist tomorrow.

~

The next time Stiles saw Derek was when he called him and invited him over. Scott had just left after yelling at Stiles to stop fucking pining from afar and do something. It was clear the two had...something. At least, that's what Scott pointed out.

Stiles had never felt so nervous in his life. He was Spider-Man! He swung from rooftops hundreds of feet in the air and battled evil villains. But when it came to one certain broody guy he acted like a teenager with a crush. That's sure what it felt like.

"God, Stiles. You're pathetic. As soon as Derek walks in just spit it out. Yeah, just scream your feelings right when the door opens," he muttered and paced back and forth in his living room. "Great, now you're talking to yourself."

Then there was the dreaded knock. His heart was racing a mile a minute and his palms were sweating like crazy. This was so much worse than his childish thing for Lydia Martin back in high school.

Another knock and Stiles realized he should probably let Derek in. He slowly approached the door and inhaled deeply before just swinging it open. Derek seemed more beautiful than ever in a blue Henley and those glorious black jeans that made his ass look amazing. Stiles' plans for confessing his love went down the drain as soon as he saw that attractive face. Derek Hale would be the death of him.

"Uh, hey Stiles. Can I, um, come in?" Derek waved a hand to snap Stiles out of his daze. Stiles cursed himself and gestured for Derek to come in with flushed cheeks. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Oh Lord. This was happening. Stiles shut his eyes as he mustered up every inch of courage in his scrawny body (it was scrawny compared to Derek's, okay). 

"I...well, you see," Stiles trailed off. He couldn't do this. 

"Come on Stiles," Derek said with that adorable smile of his. "You can tell me anything."

The words vomited out of Stiles' mouth and he couldn't stop them. "Ok I can't believe I'm doing this but Scott has been constantly on my ass about it, I just wanted to say that I kind of maybe sort of most definitely am very attracted to you and your stupid adorably sexy face and muscular body and cute voice and you do things to me Derek like I really really like you and I probably sound like an idiotic 13 year old but I don't care because I've been holding this in too long and I can't anymore." The sentence came out fast and strung together that Stiles had to take a deep breath afterwards. He didn't even know if Derek could understand that.

But by the look of shock, bashfulness, and amusement on Derek's face told Stiles he had gotten every single word of that. Great.

"I'm sorry I probably made things super awkward and you can go if you want to and I understand if you never want to see me again-" but Stiles was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Derek had grabbed Stiles' face in both of his hands and kissed him. It wasn't passionate or rushed, just a firm press of lips together. But it was perfect.

They separated and Stiles' face was stuck in a surprised expression. Derek smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I like you too, you dork." 

A feeling of ecstasy filled Stiles and he hugged Derek tightly around the guys neck. He never wanted to let you go. "I'm so glad that went so much better than I thought it would." Derek smirked at him and kissed him again, this time deeper.

Yeah, he was a masked superhero who saved the city every once in a while. But right now Stiles was just a smitten boy who never wanted to stop kissing the living daylights out of his new lover.

~

Their relationship was honestly rocky. Stiles tried to spend as much time with Derek as he could but as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, his schedule was a little all over the place. Derek also was busy at random times too and Stiles could never get a clear answer out of him when he asked what Derek had to do.

There were those special times though where they'd spend a night together snuggled up on the couch, binge watching movie marathons. But Stiles still felt like it wasn't complete. And he knew that was his own fault. He trusted Derek and he wanted to tell his boyfriend the secret but Stiles just didn't know how to address it. Oh hey, yeah I'm actually a masked vigilante with spider-like powers who takes down supervillains during the day. 

Stiles thought it was the perfect time to tell Derek one night when they were eating pizza together and Mean Girls was finishing on his tv. He was even going to go get his suit from the back of his closet and maybe put it on, give Derek a show.

When the credits appeared Stiles picked up the remote and clicked the off button. Derek gave him a questioning look and Stiles turned to him. "I have something to tell you," he said. Derek sat up and looked straight into Stiles' eyes. Oh God, there goes his gorgeous eyes distracting Stiles again. Those beautiful...familiar (?) eyes. Oh well, it was probably just because they'd known each other for a while now. 

"Go ahead," said Derek soothingly. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed Stiles' hand gently. 

Just as Stiles was going to say the words, his senses picked up sirens in the distance and a loud crash. Derek seemed to hear it too by the way his head perked up. He must have good hearing. Stiles quickly stood up. He had to get his suit, but Derek was still here. Looks like Stiles would be revealing his secret in a different way. But when he turned his back for a second then looked back, his boyfriend was gone. Stiles was going to chase after Derek but he didn't have time. Choosing to deal with it later, he quickly got his suit on and leaped off of his apartment balcony, swinging to the location of the sirens.

Stiles leaped onto a building where about a dozen police cars were parked below. The cops were all out of their cars and on high alert. Stiles could hear one of them talking about a hostage situation inside the building. Stiles saw a sign nearby that said this building was a bank. 

Ignoring the cops' calls when they spotted him, Stiles crawled down the side of the building and slipped quietly through a window. If there were hostages in the bank, he didn't want to alert the kidnappers and make them kill the innocent people. 

Stiles creeped down a dark hallway of the third floor. This level was quiet. Then a muffled noise made his Spidey sense tingle and Stiles crawled up the wall to stick to the ceiling. He continued in the same direction when a familiar voice came from behind (and below) him.

"Spidey? Not you again." It was the Alpha and he was staring Stiles down with his claws already out.

Stiles hopped down. "What do you want? Money? Attention? Release all these innocent people."

The Alpha let out a breathy laugh that sounded awfully familiar and gestured around him. "You think I'm holding those people hostage? Hate to break it to you, but I'm innocent. Besides, if I was I'd be down there making sure a pest like you doesn't interfere. Instead I'm sneaking up here just like you are, Spider-Man."

Stiles gave the wolf a confused look from under his mask. "How do I know your not lying? How do I know your not going to kill me the next chance you get?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already. Now lower your voice. I want to get these citizens out of here just as much as you do." He pushed past Stiles and headed towards a door down the hall marked 'stairway'. Stiles was still suspicious but followed him anyways, senses on high alert at all times. 

"There's one guy patrolling the stairs. The hostages are on the first floor and monitored in the large vault. Two guys are on the second floor, four on the first. The one on the stairs just started moving and is heading up here." 

Stiles stood there dumbfounded for a second. "How did you-" The Alpha gave him a sly look. Stiles cleared his throat. "I mean I totally knew that. Yep, totally, knew it before ya said it." The man just rolled his eyes. "Hey, spider senses!"

"Yeah and who do you think would survive in the wild based off their senses, a puny spider or a skillful wolf?" He didn't let Stiles finish as he dragged the vigilante down another corridor and they hid behind the corner. "Like I said, someone's coming up here. We need to take him out quietly." The door to the stairway opened and a man dressed in all black carrying a handgun looked both ways and stepped out.

"Leave it to me," Stiles whispered and flashed a smirk at the wolf. Too bad the guy couldn't see it. Stiles expertly crawled up the wall again and all the way till he was over the criminal's head. The guy still stood there and heard nothing. Stiles dropped on him and covered the man's mouth. Then as quiet as a mouse and in one fluid motion, he flipped the guy with his legs and knocked him out. 

Spider-Man stood up and brushed his hands together in a cocky manner. "That good enough for you Wolfy?" he said smugly. The Alpha rolled his eyes and opened the door to the stairs.

The two snuck down the stairs to the first level silently. Once the wolf deemed it safe, they opened the door and snuck into an office where there was a clear view of the vault through a window. There were two men grabbing bags of money from inside the vault and stacking them outside of it. The other two stood in front of a group of people kneeling on the ground and there were guns in the criminals' hands. 

"As much as this pains me to say, we need to work together to get them out," said the Alpha. If the police try and get in here those men will shoot every single one of those hostages."

Spider-Man nodded in agreement. "Our main concern is the two with guns," he said. "If we can sneak into the vault when the other two are carrying money out we can take the gunmen down from behind." The Alpha gave him a look. Was that...was that an impressed look? Stiles felt strangely proud he'd received that. 

"You're the one who can stick to walls," the man said. "You should crawl above them and steal the guns out of their hands with those webs of yours. The I'll knock them out." 

They put their plan into action and Stiles entered the vault on the ceiling. No one had seen him fortunately and he waited above the gunmen until the Alpha was ready. The two criminals without guns came into the vault, grabbed big stacks of money, then proceeded to take the money out. That's when the Alpha tiptoed into the vault behind the two with guns. The hostages that were facing him all looked at the wolf with wide eyes but he motioned for them to be quiet and act like they didn't see anything. Then he gave the signal to Stiles.

Spider-Man shot two webs and ripped the rifles or of the criminals' hands. The guys yelled out in surprise and looked up at the ceiling. That's when the Alpha knocked one of them out with a blow to the back of his head. The second guy came to his partners side and tried to swing at he wolf but he ducked the blow and pulled the guys arm behind his back. Then he threw him across the vault and into a wall where he hit his head and fell unconscious to the floor. 

The other two thieves were heard running down the hall and yelling. They arrived in the doorway of the vault but Spider-Man took both of them out from behind with his webs and proceeded to wrap them up then glue their mouths shut. 

"Not bad," the Alpha said with a smirk. Stiles gave him a thumbs up. The sounds of muffled yells snapped the two out of it and they ran to the hostages sides. Each one had tape over their mouths and their hands tied behind their backs. Together, the pair freed every hostage. The police then came in and arrested the two conscious criminals and grabbed the unconscious ones off the floor. More cops stormed the stairwells to take care of the men upstairs. 

The police chief approached the two masked crusaders. "I don't know what that anchor Whittemore is talking about. You two are heroes." The pair exchanged a look before booking it out of there and onto a nearby rooftop.

"He called me a hero," the Alpha said. The man sounded so proud of himself, Stiles stomach did something weird.

"Yes he did," he said. Stiles approached the wolf and held out a hand. "You were a hero. And I know you want to be. You're pretty good Wolfy."

The Alpha flashed a fangs-free smile at Spider-Man and shook his hand. "You too Spidey. And, uh, thanks. Sorry about trying to kill you before."

"It's all in the past," said Stiles with a wave of his hand. "Someone close to me once said that everyone has a motive for what they do. And you should learn what someone's fighting for before jumping to conclusions."

The wolf froze and stared at the spider with wide eyes. "No. It can't be..." he trailed off and Stiles backed up. The guy was acting weird.

"Um, what?" he said cautiously. But then the Alphas red eyes changed to a normal color, a piercing green. Stiles knew those eyes.

"Stiles?" 

Stiles slowly pulled off his mask with his mouth open in shock. "Derek?!"

Derek peeled off his own mask. The two couldn't stop staring at each other in shock.

"Oh Lord, my boyfriend tried to kill me," Stiles muttered. "My boyfriends a fucking werewolf! What the hell?!"

"You...you're Spider-Man?! But...how? When? What?" Derek couldn't believe it and neither could Stiles. Who knew he just took down a group of criminals with his old enemy, his boyfriend?!

"Have you always been a werewolf? Cause that makes you a million times more sexy. Although you were incredibly sexy to begin with. I should've recognized hat leather jacket, wow I'm an idiot. Like how did I not see this? I-" Once again, familiar lips cut him off. Derek kissed Stiles passionately on the rooftop. 

"Now I'm really sorry I tried to kill you," Derek said. Stiles just laughed and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"It's all in the past Wolfy. But now that we both know the truth, I think we're going to have a lot more fun." Stiles winked and waggled his eyebrows which caused Derek to chuckled and wrap his arms around Stiles' waist.

"You're a dork, but I love it," he said and pecked Stiles' lips again. "We are definitely going to have more fun with you in these extremely tight spandex. You don't even know what you're doing to me."

"Want to show me? Race you to my place!" Stiles smacked Derek's ass and ran to the edge of the roof. With one last wink, he hopped off and shot his web at the next building. 

Derek laughed at his adorable boyfriend and leaped onto the fire escape. Once he made it to the ground he yelled up to Stiles, "You're gonna get it Spidey!"

Maybe being a superhero doesn't suck after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! I really appreciate it! (: 
> 
> Also I will need ideas for the whole month so REQUESTS ARE OPEN!! Let me know if you have a specific prompt you want because I love to write what you want to read! c:


End file.
